


Don't Leave Me Behind

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Non Wrestling AU, matt is a smart ass brother, nick is big jealous, the usual bull shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: nick and adam hook up one night, and thats all it is, a hook up, until adam finds kenny and nick realizes he wants more
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page, Kenny Omega/Adam Page/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Adam Page, Nick Jackson/Kenny Omega
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Don't Leave Me Behind

**Author's Note:**

> weird idea came to me at goddamn six in the morning one day i tried to go back to sleep but woke up again at seven because i could stop thinking about it so i just started writing

"It's been so long, man. I just wanna take someone back there and have it rough and messy, you know?" Adam said, gesturing to the supply closet. He was late after school finishing some grading and other work. Nick had come to bring him food and stayed to keep him company. 

Nick's eyes blew wide as he looked around the classroom.

"You mean a?..." 

"N–not a student! I'm not a fucking scumbag! I'd never do that!" Adam dragged a hand down his face. "It's just been a while." He repeated. 

"... _ Yeah _ ." 

  
  


"Thought…. you…. married…." Adam panted in between heated kisses. 

"Divorce. Separated, few days ago." Nick answered as he pushed Adam into the wall, sliding his thigh in between Adam's legs. He immediately began grinding against Nick's thigh as they kissed, aggressive and sloppy. He didn't have time to think about why Nick didn't tell him sooner, he was too engrossed in the sensations. 

Nick traced his hand up Adam's chest and started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the exposed skin. 

"Below the collar… gotta teach tomorrow." Adam moaned as Nick sucked and bit along his collarbone. 

"Yes professor." Nick smirked and Adam growled and flipped them around. He gripped Nick's hair, tugging hard at it making him whine as Adam licked across his throat. His other hand snaked down, undoing Nick's pants and sliding them off. 

Adam kneeled down, eye level with Nick's covered erection. He licked at the wet spot causing Nick to whimper. 

"Please. Please.  _ Adam."  _ Nick pleaded, eyes shut tightly. Adam gripped the waistband and tugged his underwear off, not wasting any time before taking Nick into his mouth. Nick's hands flew to Adam's hair as he moaned and tried to rock his hips forward. Adam grasped his hips to keep him in place as he slowly lowered himself further onto Nick. 

Adam sucked, relaxing his mouth until he had taken Nick's erection fully into his mouth. Adam moaned making Nick try to thrust his hips again. He slid off, licking and swirling his tongue around before releasing Nick who whined and tugged at Adam's hair. 

"Fuck my mouth." Adam said, looking up at Nick. Nick's eyes went wide.

"Really?" He asked. Adam nodded, already taking Nick back in his mouth. Nick waited until Adam looked up at him, pretty blue eyes batting at him. Nick ran his fingers slowly over Adam's hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Adam hummed and closed his eyes as Nick gripped again and slowly rocked his hips forward. 

Nick set a slow pace, gently pushing back and forth until Adam grabbed Nick's ass and pulled him forward more aggressively. He growled around Nick, vibrating along his dick and making him shiver. Nick started to fuck into Adam faster, snapping his hips and keeping his gaze on Adam to make sure he was okay. 

Adam looked back at him, eyes half closed and dark with want. Nick was babbling now, saying anything that came to mind until the only word left was  _ Adam.  _

"Adam, I– ungh. Close." Nick gasped out. Adam pushed Nick into his mouth all the way and sucked vigorously a few more times before Nick was crying out and spilling down Adam's throat. Adam focused hard on breathing through his nose as he swallowed and slowly pulled off of Nick. 

Nick slumped against the wall, panting. Adam stood back up, cradling Nick and kissing softly along his jaw. Nick looked down and started to reach for Adam's erection but Adam stopped him. 

"Don't worry baby, we're not finished yet." Adam promised. Nick's smile grew and he surged forward, tasting himself on Adam's lips. 

  
  


Nick woke up in a house that definitely wasn't his. He sat up with a groan and noticed the bed was empty. He looked over and saw his phone plugged in on the nightstand, the time reading 10:04 AM, and a note by it. 

– Sorry had to go to work. Fucking early school hours. I left you breakfast in the kitchen, I hope it's not too hard for you to walk over there ;) 

Nick experimentally went to stand and found that indeed his ass and legs were very sore. He found his clothes neatly folded by his foot and he slipped his underwear and shirt back on and grabbed his phone. 

[16 new messages from Matt 'Dick'son] 

_ Of course.  _

Nick ignored those for now, he needed food. He was able to walk okay to the kitchen but sitting was a fucking nightmare. Adam had made pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon.  _ Shit maybe I should keep fucking him if he's gonna treat me like this every time.  _

Nick tried to sit a few different ways until he gave up and stood next to the counter, leaning against it. After about half his plate was finished his phone started ringing. 

[Incoming call from Matt 'Dick'son] Nick reluctantly answered.

"What?" 

"Well hello to you to asshole. Where the fuck are you?" 

"Adam's." 

"Why?" 

"We were fucking." 

"Ha ha, seriously why?" 

"We. Were. Fucking." 

"Wait seriously?" 

"Yes."

"You fucked Adam?"

"Adam fucked me." 

"You just got divorced!" 

"Yeah which means I'm single." 

"Wouldn't Adam think you're rebounding with him?" 

"He said he just wanted a hook up, I did, too." 

"Well talk about this later, you need to get here your kids are crazy." Nick hung up without responding and leisurely finished his breakfast. He was staying with Matt for the time being, leaving his ex the house, which meant there were double the amount of children for half the week. 

Nick started to feel bad just leaving his kids with Matt without warning and he finished getting dressed, slipping Adam's note into his pocket, and locking the door on his way out. 

  
  


"Well did you enjoy your  _ playdate _ with Adam?" Matt asked as soon as the door opened, careful about his language in front of the small humans. 

"Yes, I did." Nick answered as he checked on his kids. He switched into parent mode, smiling and scooping them up. 

"Will this be a normal occurrence?" Matt asked, not yet done with this conversation. 

"Look I don't know, okay? It happened, I'll let you know if it happens again." Nick promised and Matt let it go for now. 

The rest of the morning was kid wrangling and watching Team Umizoomi. 

"Were they okay? I'm sorry I left them with you without asking." Nick asked, guilt setting in a little bit more. 

"They were fine, they're just being kids." Matt patted him on the arm. "It's okay man, I was just worried after the d-i-v-o-r-c-e." 

"Yeah, I know. I'm okay, enough, at some point I think we both realized it was less like we were married and more like we were roommates who babysit." Nick explained. Matt nodded and patted him again.

"Next time though, I'll kick your a– behind." Matt corrected. "By the way why are you standing?" 

Nick smirked and Matt's face scrunched in disgust. 

"Dude seriously?!" 

"I'm sore, it was  _ rough. _ " 

"Not in front of the!" Matt jerked his head towards the kids. Nick just rolled his eyes and tuned back into the show.

  
  


Nick pulled up Adam's contact probably for the twelfth time. The kids were asleep and Matt and Nick were chilling on the couch. Well Matt was chilling. Nick's leg was bouncing rapidly and he gripped his phone tightly. He and Adam hadn't discussed what their hook up was. Was it one time only? Could Nick call him to fuck again?  _ I really want him to fuck me again… _ Nick bit his lip. 

"Can you take your thirst somewhere else, your messing up my house's energy." Matt complained and shoved Nick with his foot. 

"Shut up, I'm not being thirsty." Nick tucked his phone under his leg. 

"Yeah, suuuure. And you haven't been staring at Adam's contact photo this whole time." 

"Fine, maybe I'm thinking about it a  _ little _ . It was… really good." 

"Eww, I don't want to know!" Matt covered his ears. "Just text him so you can get out of here, clean this place of your filth."

"Whatever." Nick said, nonchalantly but was internally buzzing. 

Nick sent a quick text, just asking if he wanted to hang out, and tucked it back under his leg. It vibrated quickly after and Nick snatched it up. Adam explained that he was already on his way over. 

Nick felt excited and not in the sexual way. He wasn't sure why but he really wanted to see Adam. 

  
  


"You don't have that copy? Damn it! Sorry, thanks." Adam heard someone at the front register of the bookstore he frequented. Adam caught the gaze of this stranger,  _ damn he's hot.  _ Adam thought. Cute stranger turned slightly red and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Sorry about that, just looking for this manga issue…" Cute stranger explained. 

"That's alright, I've got a bunch of confiscated ones from students if you want those." Adam offered. 

"You take manga away from kids?" Cute stranger asked, slightly mad. 

"Just the not so PG ones." Adam smiled. Cute stranger's eyes went wide in shock. 

"You mean kids take  _ hentai _ to class?!" 

"Yeah, for some reason they think just 'cause it's foreign genitalia that maybe we won't notice." Adam laughed. 

"I can't see why they'd need it when they have a hot teacher." Cute stranger offhandedly remarked before getting more red. Adam blushed as well and smiled. Adam slipped some paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote down his number. 

"Hey, I'm Adam, hot teacher." He smoothly handed the slip to Cute stranger. 

"I'm Kenny, manga nerd." Kenny grasped the paper and slid it into his pocket. "Maybe we can read your stash together…" And Kenny winked and left, leaving Adam smiling behind him. 

  
  


Adam couldn't help his huge smile as he knocked on Matt's door. It was answered quickly and Adam immediately bounded in. Nick was smiling from the couch but coughed and returned his face to neutral. 

"Guys! I met someone!" He announced, Matt looked at him confusingly and Nick's heart dropped.  _ Fuck that's why. _ "His name's Kenny…" Adam went through the story and how he got a text soon after. 

"That's great Adam, right Nick." Matt nudged his brother and then saw that he wasn't even looking at Adam. 

"Huh? Right, yeah that's awesome." Nick said. Adam couldn't tell but Matt could clearly see he didn't mean that.  _ Oh god I have to be a big brother right now. _

"Well be right back Adam, good for you though man!" Adam raised a thumbs up and Matt dragged Nick up and pushed him into his room. 

"What're you doing?" Nick asked when Matt shut the door. Matt crossed his arms over his chest and used his Adult voice. 

"It wasn't just a hook up was it?" Matt stared Nick down. 

"What are you talking about?" Nick tried, Matt could see right through him. 

"I'm talking about you out there. You clearly had a problem with Adam talking to some other guy." 

"No I didn't, he can date whoever he wants, I was just a fuck in a supply closet." Nick shrugged, no longer looking at his brother. 

"You fucked in a sup– you know what that's not what we're talking about. You like Adam." Matt said with finality. Nick flinched and Matt knew he was right. 

"Okay! Maybe I wanted to fuck him again! Maybe I think he's sweet and funny and cute! Maybe I… maybe I like him…" Nick trailed off and covered his face with his hands. "Fuck!" Matt sighed and hugged his little brother. 

"I know. Look I'm gonna go out there so he's not just sitting there, do you want me to make an excuse, say you got an early morning or something?" Matt offered, trying to console his brother. 

"No it's okay." Nick rubbed his face before looking at Matt again. "I'll be fine." Matt was wary but nodded and they headed back out to hear about Kenny. 

  
  


After that day Nick decided he actually didn't want to hear about Kenny. Anytime Adam brought him up, Nick had somewhere to be, work to do, kids to care for, errands to finish. If Kenny was gonna be Adam's boyfriend, Nick was gonna be too busy to deal with it. 

Adam caught on quickly. He was concerned about his friend and couldn’t take being ignored. He cornered Nick one time he was over at their place.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked. It had felt like Nick was brushing him off and Adam wasn't sure why. 

Nick tried to muster up his anger, tell him everything's fine and get out of there, but he couldn't. Nick saw Adam's face and melted. 

"I'm sorry, just adjusting to… the divorce." He still wasn't going to tell the truth. "We're trying to make it as easy on the kids as possible with the switching off but eventually they'll ask questions and I'm not ready for that." It wasn’t a total lie, that was something he was concerned about but definitely not the reason for his mood.

"I'm sorry, but you're one of the greatest guys I know, you can handle this and if you need anything you can always ask me." Adam smiled reassuringly and rubbed Nick's upper arm in comfort. Nick smiled back at him before looking away. 

"Thanks, Adam." That's all Nick could bear to say before walking away again.

  
  


Adam looked up from his desk when he heard a knock. 

"Hey what're you doing here?" He asked when he saw Kenny. He stood and went to kiss his boyfriend. They'd been dating almost two weeks now and Adam really liked him. 

"Just wanted to say hi. It took me forever to get through the front, I think I look creepy or something." Kenny looked down at himself trying to figure it out. "I thought it'd be easy, school's already over!" 

"Security for schools is pretty intense, we actually try to protect kids now." Adam smiled as he wrapped his hands around Kenny's neck. 

"Weird." Kenny leaned in to kiss Adam, grabbing his hips. "How was school?" 

"It was alright, this tenth grader tried to slide into my DMs." Kenny laughed, throwing his head back. 

"What'd they say?" Kenny chuckled. 

"She asked me for my Instagram handle so she can 'ask me questions on the homework'" Adam put in air quotes. "I said 'you already have my email' I don't think she could think of a valid reason for my Instagram so she just left." They both laughed, Kenny leaned his head on Adam's shoulder. 

"What do you have left to do?" Kenny asked, stroking along Adam's back. 

"Not much, I can leave it for tomorrow if you want to go now." Adam suggested. 

"No, I can wait, go finish." Kenny kissed Adam's cheek and let him go and sat in one of the desks. 

Adam chuckled slightly.

"That's DM girls desk." 

"Mmm I can see why she came onto you, this is a nice view." Kenny propped his head in his hand and winked. Adam blushed and looked back down, trying to focus. 

Soon they were off but not before Adam snuck the confiscated manga into his bag while Kenny was on his phone. 

  
  


"People like this?" Adam asked while he and Kenny had open one of the books at Kenny's place. Kenny laughed and nodded. 

"Yeah you don't think that's hot?" Kenny joked and covered his laughs and pointed at a particular image. (i dont know what hentai looks like and im not looking it up) 

"It's even less hot knowing that a child was looking at this. Now I'm just sad and hope we teach sex ed well enough." Adam frowned. Kenny giggled and slid the book out of his hands and placed it on his coffee table. Kenny turned Adam to face him as he swung a leg over Adam's lap. 

"Why don't you teach me sex ed?" Kenny asked and leaned into Adam kissing him slow and tenderly. Adam smiled at that comment and pulled Kenny until he was straddling him. They leisurely kissed, Adam opening his mouth, inviting Kenny to explore with his tongue. 

Kenny started rocking his hips and Adam dragged his hands down his sides before settling low on Kenny's hips. Adam hummed low in his throat and Kenny pulled back just enough to speak. 

"Do you have a preference?" Kenny said in between breaths, referring to sexual position. Adam shook his head. 

"Anything you want, baby." 

"Is it okay if I fuck you then?" Adam moaned, Kenny still thrusting his hips. 

"Please. Please, baby fuck me." Adam nodded and Kenny smirked, pulling him up and tugging him towards his room. 

Adam trailed behind him, hands pulling up on Kenny's shirt. Kenny lifted his arms up once they got to the door. Adam pulled the shirt all the way off and pushed Kenny against the doorway to kiss along his throat. Kenny's hips were thrusting erratically now, trying to get any friction he could. Adam bit down lightly behind Kenny's ear and tenderly kissed the area before pulling back and stumbling into the room. 

Adam lifted Kenny from under his legs and dropped him on the bed. Kenny laughed as he pulled Adam on top of him. 

"I thought I was topping?" Kenny joked but enjoyed being manhandled. 

"You're fucking me but I'm in control." Adam declared. Kenny whimpered and bit his lip, cock twitching at the authority in his voice. "Pants." Is all Adam said and Kenny was unbuttoning and frantically tugging his jeans down. Adam sat back and pulled his shirt off, climbing off the bed, he slowly undid his belt and pulled the zipper down while Kenny watched, whining impatiently. 

Finally Adam crawled back over Kenny, fully naked, and kissed his way up Kenny's torso. Adam hovered over Kenny once he got to eye level. 

"Where's your lube, baby?" Kenny reached to his night stand while keeping Adam's eye contact, fumbling around for the drawer. He managed to slide out and feel around for lube and a condom. Adam crawled forward more sitting up on his knees and gripping the headboard. His erection was eye level with Kenny and he licked his lips at the sight. "Prep me." Adam commanded and Kenny jump started, refocusing on Adam's gaze as he spread the lube over his fingers. 

Kenny paused at Adam's entrance, looking back up at him for permission. Adam held Kenny's gaze and he lowered himself on his finger. Kenny's eyes widened as he watched his finger disappear. Kenny's head fell back onto the pillow as he moaned and Adam fucked himself. 

"Ungh, wanna help?" Adam grunted and smirked down at Kenny. He curled his finger and thrust upward to match Adam's pace. Adam started moving his hips faster and he groaned. “ _ More _ .” He demanded gruffly and steadied himself for long enough so Kenny could add another finger. 

“Is that good, cowboy?” Kenny asked, he attempted to sound sultry but his growing impatience made him sound breathless and a little whiny. 

“So good, baby. Ah!  _ Kenny!”  _ Adam gasped and cried out when Kenny hit his prostate. “Need you now!” 

Kenny pulled his fingers out and opened the condom, rolling it over his erection. He covered himself with lube and without warning Adam sat himself on Kenny. 

“Adam!” Kenny cried, half in surprise and half in pleasure. Adam set a fast pace and Kenny clumsily thrusted up, trying to time it with Adam. He couldn’t focus well enough, his body taking over, hips bucking irregularly. Adam leaned down, kissing Kenny hungrily. Their teeth clacked together and Adam bit down on Kenny's lip  _ hard _ . 

Kenny's chest rose and fell rapidly as he was panting. 

"Adam! Close!" He was just able to gasp out. Adam nodded and slammed down hard onto Kenny and they were both gone. Kenny cried out as he released, Adam grunting out Kenny's name, spilling himself over them. 

Adam caught himself on his hands on either side of Kenny's head and he slowly pulled himself off and rolled to Kenny's side. They both sunk into the bed panting as their heart rates started slowing down. Adam dragged himself off the bed with immense effort and walked to the kitchen getting them both water. 

Kenny sat up and accepted the cup with a small chuckle.

"I should be taking care of you." Kenny said, slightly embarrassed in his own home. 

"Nah, I've got you baby." Adam ran his hands through Kenny's curls, pressing a soft kiss to his sweat dampened forehead. 

Kenny finally got up, getting them a towel to clean up before settling back, pulling Adam into his chest. Adam could already feel himself getting sleepy. 

"Mmm that was–" 

*v i b r a t e p h o n e n o i s e s w h a t e v e r*

"Uuuuuuugh." Adam groaned as he forced himself back up to check his phone. 

"Come back." Kenny whined as Adam found his phone. 

"Nick's calling, I'll just be a second." Adam walked out of the room as Kenny closed his eyes. 

"Hey, what's up?" Adam answered and Nick turned red. Adam sounded absolutely wrecked which caused his dick to come to attention but his heart fell. "Nick? You there man?" 

"Uh yeah, sorry pocket dial." Nick immediately hung up. Adam frowned as he looked at his phone. He turned the ringer off and returned to the room. 

"Everything okay?" Kenny mumbled, eyes still closed. 

"Yeah, pocket dial." Adam was still frowning. Even if it was an accidental call they usually still talked for a little bit. It seemed off that Nick hung up right away. He couldn't dwell on it too long as Kenny reached out blindly for Adam. Adam chuckled and laid his head back down on Kenny's chest with a smile and fell asleep. 

Not without his mind lingering on Nick. 

  
  


"What're you doing?" Matt asked as his brother hung up the phone. 

"...He just had sex…" Nick ran a hand over his face. 

"How the fuck do you know that?" 

"He sounded… well he sounded like after we fucked." Nick explained. Matt made a face but then schooled his features again. 

"He's gonna be suspicious that you just hung up." Matt said, pacing in front of his brother. 

"This was a dumb idea. What did I expect? That he wouldn't be with his boyfriend, that he'd just come running over here as soon as I called? Stupid idea." 

"First of all, offense because that was my idea." Nick rolled his eyes. "Secondly, I'd bet a thousand dollars that he's thinking about you right now since you hung up on him." 

"There's no way, he wouldn't think about something like that. Especially not with his boyfriend around." Nick grumbled the last part. 

"What was that?" Matt asked. 

"Nothing." 

"Sure. Just get ready to owe me a thousand dollars." Matt stated, already feeling triumphant. Nick flopped back on the couch feeling like an idiot. 

  
  
  


"When am I gonna meet your friends?" Kenny asked. It seemed like all Adam did was talk about Matt and Nick and after a few weeks Kenny still hadn't met them. 

"You want to?" Adam asked. They were sitting around Adam's place, watching some anime Adam had never heard of. 

"They're like all you talk about. Of course I want to meet them." Kenny playfully shoved Adam's shoulder. 

"I can call them right now see if they're around, if not we can set something up for later." Adam said, reaching for his phone. He dialed Nick's number. 

"Hey." Nick picked up right away. 

"Hey are you and Matt around, Kenny wants to meet you guys, if not we can meet later." 

"Matt's at work but I'm not doing anything right now…" 

"Did you wanna come over then? You don't have to." 

Nick was not sure at all what possessed him to do this. Spite? Anger? Want? Whatever it was it was stupid. 

"Yeah, I'll come by right now." 

_ Stupid.  _

"Great! See you in a bit!" Adam hung up. "Mat's at work right now but Nick's free, he's coming right now." Kenny nodded and hooked his arm around Adam as they waited. 

  
  


Nick stood by the door. It was just him. Matt wasn't there to save him, there were no excuses to get out, this was some self hating bull shit. He attempted to swallow all his emotions and knocked on the door. 

It swung open seconds later, Adam smiling at him. Nick smiled back and then saw Kenny right behind him. His smile faded but he coughed trying to recover and reinstated it, a little more fake this time. 

_ Son of a bitch, he had to be hot.  _ Nick thinks bitterly. 

"Hey! Come on in, this is Kenny." Adam pulled Nick in, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he presented his boyfriend. 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Nick." Kenny waved politely, smiled warm and friendly. That really annoyed Nick. 

Fake smile back in place. 

"Hi Kenny, nice to meet you, too." Adam looked between the two of them then pushed Nick further inside. 

"Well let's sit." Adam guided them. Nick sat on the side chair, Adam and Kenny on the couch. 

"What were you guys doing?" Nick asked.  _ Were you guys having sex?  _

"We were watching one of Kenny's shows." Adam answered by gesturing at the TV. 

"I'm kinda an anime nerd." Kenny rubbed the back of his neck shyly. 

Nick nodded, another fake grin. 

"So Adam's into nerds, makes sense he's a teacher so he's kind of a nerd, too." Nick joked.  _ Why isn't Adam into me?  _

Adam laughed and pet the back of Kenny's hair who was smiling at Nick. He couldn't bear to look at Adam, staring down Kenny as if his indifferent look would get Kenny to leave. If it did he definitely wasn't good enough for Adam. 

An awkward silence stretched over them for a few moments, Nick certainly not going to be the one to break the silence. He knew he was being a dick, probably making Kenny uncomfortable, but as the time stretched on Nick cared less and less. 

"Adam told me you have kids, that must be great." Kenny chimed in, probably not able to handle the uncomfortable atmosphere anymore. 

"Yeah, it's awesome, they're the best part of my life." Nick answered honestly, it really was true, he didn't have to worry about his kids leaving him. Kenny smiled. 

"I always wanted kids, life just seems so much more important with kids because their lives have been so much shorter than yours." Kenny remarked. 

"Yeah most of the day I'm just thinking about how I can protect them, how I can make them happy…"  _ Damn it, say something annoying so I can yell at you!  _

Nick couldn't do it, Kenny was so friendly and understanding. Certainly behaving much better than Nick.  _ I don't deserve Adam… Kenny does.  _

Nick stood abruptly, heart falling and snapping and breaking as he told himself Adam would never be his. 

"I gotta uh– ex, ex just messaged me, I need to help with the kids." Nick pointed at his phone. "Sorry to leave so suddenly." 

"Oh, okay, we'll hang out more next time." Adam promised as he brought Nick in for a hug. 

"Bye, Nick." Kenny waved, Nick sort of nodded in response and he was out the door, trying to not breakdown on his way home. 

  
  


"Did you two ever date?" Kenny asked as soon as the door closed behind Nick. Adam chuckled and looked at Kenny quizzically. 

"No why? Jealous?" Adam teased. Kenny smiled slightly and shook his head. 

"I'm not the one who was jealous." Adam frowned, scratching his head trying to figure out what Kenny meant. 

"You think I like Nick?" 

"No." 

"You think Nick likes you?" 

"Adam, no. Nick's not jealous of you, he's jealous of me." Kenny explained. Adam's frown deepened. 

"Nick… likes me? What no, we're just friends who… we did hook up a little before I met you but we were just messing around." Adam sat down, confused. 

"Did he even look at you all night?" Kenny asked. 

"What of course? He was looking at me when I opened the door and…" 

"Then he looked away the rest of the night." Kenny finished the sentence. "Didn't you say he was avoiding you, does it happen to be when you're talking about me?" 

"I– I guess so, I don't know I haven't really thought about it but, oh god. When we first met I came over and told them what happened and Matt took Nick into the backroom for a while. I thought maybe they had to check their kids or something but… you think it's because he likes me?" Adam asked, covering his mouth with his hands. Kenny nodded slowly. "I'm so stupid." Adam covered the rest of his face. 

Kenny pulled Adam's hands away so he could look at him. 

"Nick is cute. He was glaring at me a little bit but it's 'cause he likes you." 

"He was glaring at you? You think he's cute?" Adam wasn't even sure which thread to follow.

"Don't you think he's cute?" Adam wasn't sure what Kenny was doing but he thought about it. 

"He's definitely attractive, and I mean he's funny and a good dad and… cute." That last word started a fire in his belly. He shot up. "You're saying this whole time Nick has liked me, a– and now you're trying to get me to say he's cute? Is this just like a really elaborate way to break up with me?" Adam raised his voice a little out of frustration and complete confusion. 

"No!" Kenny stood as well, grabbing Adam by the shoulders. "... It's my really elaborate way of telling you I'm poly…" Adam stopped, brain short circuited, his body rebooted, and all he could think to say was: 

"Huh?" 

"I'm poly, it means I date multiple people but only if everyone is willing and I usually don't date someone else unless we are all together…" Kenny explained, he looked scared, it was probably scary to admit that. Adam wondered how many times people have gotten angry at him for stereotypical bull shit reasons. Adam collected Kenny into a hug. 

"So, you're saying you'd want us to date Nick?" Adam pieced together. 

"Well, I know for a fact that Nick wants to date you and you are at least interested in him, that just leaves me and him." Adam frowned again against Kenny's shoulder.  _ Would Nick even want something like this? He just got a divorce wouldn't it be too much pressure having two boyfriends? And his kids… _

"You're thinking out loud, babe." Kenny rubbed his hand along Adam's back soothingly. 

"Huh?" Another eloquent statement. 

"Those are things we're just gonna have to ask him. All we can do is offer, he decides." Kenny ran his hand into Adam's hair, gently scratching his scalp. Adam hummed and started swaying. 

He was overwhelmed, he wanted to go over and ask Nick now, talk to him and have Nick actually look at him. Kenny and Nick could be his boyfriends. Adam did really like them both and now that he knew that he didn't want to think about Nick rejecting them. 

"Let's go." Kenny announced, pulling back and taking Adam's hand. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To talk to Nick." 

"But… his kids?" 

"Oh, baby that was a bull shit excuse. You're so cute when you're oblivious." Kenny smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Adam's cheek and led him out the door. 

  
  


"How was your day?" Matt asked Nick when he got home. Nick was laying face down on the couch, vaguely watching something on the TV he wasn't even sure what it was. 

"Bad." Is all he can say. 

"And why is that?" Matt came around, plopping down in the arm chair. 

"Adam invited us to meet Kenny and for some stupid reason I went." 

"So this time you had the stupid idea." Matt joked. 

"Come on man I'm being serious." Nick sat up into a normal sitting position. 

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry." Matt apologized and motioned for Nick to continue. 

"He's… too perfect. He's nice and he wasn't being a dick like I was. And he's sexy." 

"When did you get all boy crazy?" Matt asked not sure if he's ever heard Nick talk about dudes this much. 

"I've always been boy crazy. I don't tell you everything." Matt narrowed his eyes in doubt. 

"Yeah, like what?" Matt challenged. 

"Like that time I blew Jon Moxely in the bathroom in high school." Nick said nonchalantly. 

"Jon Moxely?! I didn't even know you talked to that guy?!" Matt yelled in shock. 

"Exactly. We hooked up a few times. Now can we get back on topic?" Nick pleaded, he loved his brother but he could get sidetracked by bull shit easily. 

"Right, Kenny is sexy." 

"No dude! Well yeah but that's not the point." Nick ran both hands over his face. 

"So what is the point?" Matt urged. 

"... That– that it'll never be me, I lost. I have to move on." Nick said into his lap. Matt got up and moved to the couch, slinging his arm over his brother's shoulders. 

"Sometimes–" Matt started, trying to string together a comforting sentence when the doorbell rang. 

"Nick! You in there?!" It was Adam. 

"Maybe you don't have to just yet." Matt said optimistically and got up to answer the door. "Hello." Behind Nick insecurely rubbed his face, and redid his ponytail, trying not to look super shitty. 

"Hey Matt, can we talk to Nick, please?"  _ We? Son of a bitch! They probably want you to apologize for being an ass. _

"Uh yeah… I'll be in my room." Matt glanced back at Nick who furiously shook his head. Matt unhelpfully threw a thumbs up and escaped down the hall leaving Adam and Kenny in the doorway. Nick sighed and stood up looking at Adam and then quickly looking away. Adam noticed that time.

"You guys can come in. It's been so long." Nick joked, trying to lighten his own mood. 

Adam sorta laughed but he seemed nervous. Kenny still looked cool and hot which was annoying. 

They all sat down in the living room and Nick waited for them to tell him whatever they needed to. 

"So um," Adam started. He kept glancing at Kenny for reassurance and every time Kenny nodded his encouragement. "well the thing is um, we wanted to know if maybe… maybe you'd want to date us?" Adam finished. Nick's mouth was hanging open, ready to fake apologize. He snapped it shut and rewound the sentence in his head. 

"Wait, what? Wait, date–  _ us?  _ As in both of you? Why aren't you asking me to apologize for being a dick?" Nick's thoughts were all over the place and he stumbled through his words. He was looking back and forth between them trying to gauge if this was just some sick prank. 

"Because, you're jealous, you didn't mean to be rude, and truly you weren't." Kenny explained, understandingly.  _ Stop. Being. So. Fucking. Nice.  _

"But. Why would you wanna date me?" Nick asked Kenny. There's no way he would be cool with that after meeting him.

"Well, we don't know each other that well but I'd like to get to know you, plus you're really cute." Kenny winked at him causing Nick to go red. Nick switched his gaze. 

"A– and you want this?" Nick bit his lip as Adam also blushed and nodded. 

"... _ Yeah _ ." Nick's heart was beating so loud in his ears he was sure everyone could hear it. 

"The only thing left is, Nick do you want to date me?" Kenny asked, reaching his hand out for Nick to take. An invitation that Nick could either take or leave. Nick's hand started to lift slowly but he still held it close to himself. 

"I uh, I'm sorry I was a dick earlier–" 

"He thinks you're sexy!" Matt whisper-yelled from where he was crouched in the hallway. 

"Matt!" Nick shouted, his flush getting deeper. Kenny smirked and Nick pouted.  _ I'm gonna kick his ass later.  _ "It's not like it's a secret." He mumbled but lowered his hand into Kenny's, tentatively. Kenny's grip much more firm and sure. 

"I– is that a yes?" Adam asked, a little impatient. 

"I…" Nick bit his lip, "yes but I wanna get to know Kenny more, and not be an asshole." 

"So let's go on a date." Kenny smiled. "Just you and me." Adam pouted a little but then smiled, he really wanted them to like each other. 

"Really?" Nick asked. 

"When are you free?" Kenny's smile widened. 

"He's free tomorrow!" 

"Matt, I'm gonna fucking kick your ass!" Nick covered his face with his free hand. Kenny laughed and lifted up Nick's hand to place a sweet kiss on his knuckles. Nick peered from behind his fingers at that and his heart stuttered. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Kenny promised and he slid a card with his number on it across the coffee table. "Just text me." Adam was vibrating with excitement next to Kenny, his knee bouncing up and down. He was looking between them, not sure what happens now. 

Kenny patted Adam's leg and stood pulling Nick up with him. 

"I have to go now but I look forward to tomorrow. Bye, Nick." Kenny smiled and placed a kiss to Nick's cheek. He did the same with Adam and waved to Matt who was still laying in the hallway listening to them. 

Adam wasn't sure what to do now that Kenny was gone, he didn't even remember Kenny had to leave until just then. Adam and Nick sort of stared at each other, no longer mediated by the only one who was unwavering. 

"Yo Adam, specific question." Matt chimed in from the floor. "When Nick called you that one night and said it was a pocket dial and immediately hung up, were you thinking about him afterwards." Matt wanted his a thousand dollars. 

Adam glanced and Nick for a second who shook his head. 

"... Yeah, I was wondering why we didn't talk, I kinda thought about it til I fell asleep." Adam admitted. Nick looked at him, stunned. 

"AHA. Thousand dollars Nicholas." Nick stood and pulled Adam up. 

"Shut up, Matt!" He dragged Adam to the door, he had a brother who needed an ass kicking. "I'm sorry for being weird recently and for not saying anything…" Nick apologized, looking at the floor. 

Adam shook his head and lifted Nick's gaze to meet his. 

"Don't apologize, we're here now." Adam leaned in placing a quick kiss to Nick's lips. Nick savored the feeling and sighed, he wanted this so bad. "I'll see you." He smiled and opened the door. 

"Bye, Adam!" Matt yelled. Adam waved and left. "Well that worked out." Matt smiled and threw another thumbs up. 

"Weren't you supposed to be in your  _ room _ ." Nick reminded him. 

"Technically this is my room, I own this house so every room is mine." Matt said. 

"Smart ass." Nick stepped over him so he didn't have to listen to him anymore. 

"Congratulations on the two boyfriends!" Matt called down the hall. Nick just flipped him off. 

  
  


Nick was staring at the card Kenny gave him. 

Game Developer, it read.  _ Why is he so cool??? _

Nick typed the number in and called Kenny. 

"Hey, didn't know people still called." Kenny joked. 

"Did you just call me old?" 

"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you so if I'm calling you old then I'm definitely old." Nick chuckled. 

"What, uh, what did you wanna do today?" Nick asked. Kenny hummed on his end. 

"Oh! We can go see Detective Pikachu!" Kenny suggested enthusiastically. 

"Are you sure you're older than me?" Nick smiled. 

"Stop! I told you I was a nerd." Kenny laughed, Nick really liked the sound of it. 

"What time is it at?" 

"There's a few today, what about six?" 

"Sounds good." Nick agreed, still smiling. "I uh, I'm excited to see you…" 

"Me too, see you soon." Kenny was optimistic about their date. 

"Yeah, see you." Nick put his phone down after hanging up and tried to calm himself down. 

It didn't work, he absolutely jerked off thinking about Kenny. 

  
  


"You're here early." Kenny walked up to where Nick was sitting with a smile. Nick stood and reciprocated the expression. 

"Yeah, I guess I was anticipating a little. I bought the tickets." Nick held them up. 

"You didn't have to do that." Kenny said but accepted his ticket. 

"It's alright, it's just more apology for being rude." Nick shrugged. Kenny grabbed Nick's hand and stepped into his space. 

"You need to stop apologizing for that, you weren't even rude, you just glared at me a little." Kenny smiled reassuringly. "Honestly out of context it was pretty hot." Kenny enjoyed the way Nick's face heated up at that. He leaned in further pressing his lips to the warm skin of Nick's cheek before leading him to the snack counter. 

They got a variety of things, Kenny paying at his insistence this time. 

"You can't just spoil me, I'll go crazy!" Kenny said, he liked being the one to take care of others. He had a strong feeling Adam and Nick will fight him on that. 

"You're too nice." Nick remarked as they sat down in the theater. Kenny huffed a laugh. 

"I guess I'm just making up." Kenny ran a hand through his hair. 

"For what?" Nick frowned. 

"I used to be a real asshole, thought I was the shit." Kenny vaguely explained. Nick couldn't even picture that but it seemed like Kenny didn't really want to talk about it. Nick hesitantly reached out for Kenny's hand and laced their fingers together in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Kenny looked up at him and smiled, bringing their palms together. 

Nick is surprised to see how easy it is to get along. Talking to him just felt so natural. Even the silences between conversations were comfortable, Nick content to watch Kenny's cute reactions to the movie. 

Kenny gasped at some part. 

"Did you see that?! That's crazy!" Kenny whisper-yelled excitedly. 

"Yeah, that was cool." Nick smiled, it wasn't a total lie, he saw it from the corner of his eye, his gaze stuck on Kenny. 

"You don't have to lie if you don't like it." Kenny laughed. Nick pouted. 

"I'm not lying."  _ I… do like you.  _ Nick blushed at the internal admission. He spent so much time hating a man he never even met that it was so jarring how much he actually enjoyed him. He snapped his attention back to the movie but squeezed Kenny's hand a little tighter. 

  
  


"How did it go?" Adam asked. Kenny and Nick made their way over to his place after the movie. 

Kenny looked back at Nick who smiled. 

"It was fun. Nick pretended to be into Pokémon." 

"Hey! I wasn't pretending!" Nick frowned again. Kenny grinned and kissed his temple. 

"I'm just fucking with you." Adam was smiling and turning pink at watching their interaction. He was glad they were getting along, they were cute. 

"I wish." Nick absently commented and immediately shot his hand over his mouth. Kenny smirked and stepped closer to Nick, wrapping and arm around his waist. 

"Is that what you want, baby?" Kenny leaned into Nick's ear to whisper. Nick whimpered, Kenny's voice going straight to his dick. 

Adam was staring, also highly affected by the statement. Kenny could see Adam licking his lips, he smiled and brought himself right against Nick's lips without making contact yet. 

"Can I?" He whispered and Nick closed the small distance. Kenny gripped Nick's waist tightly as their hesitance and shyness melted away. Nick's hands slid up Kenny's chest and rested on his shoulders. 

Adam savored the sight and the sounds Kenny drew out of Nick but he started growing impatient. He walked over behind Nick, brushing his hair out of the way, and leaned down to suck along the side of Nick's neck. Nick gasped allowing Kenny to deepen the kiss, one of Nick's hands reaching back to snake into Adam's hair and hold him in place.

Nick was overwhelmed with feeling, being held and touched from both sides. Nick experimentally shifted his hips forward then back to see if both men were as aroused as he was. Simultaneously Adam and Kenny rocked themselves back against Nick causing him to moan loudly into the kiss. Kenny pulled back, catching his breath and reattached his lips to the other side of Nick's throat. He couldn't help the constant stream and whines and groans as he was thoroughly marked. 

"Bed. Now." Adam growled with a hard grind against Nick. Kenny pulled Nick with him towards the room and Adam trailed behind them, watching them playfully tug at each other's clothes. Kenny laid Nick down on the bed, both of them shirtless now, and crawled on top to continue kissing. 

Before Adam came in Kenny pulled back, cradling Nick's head. 

"You sure you want this now? We can take it slow if that's what you want, or you can just have sex with Adam since you liked him first." Kenny offered. 

"I want this, I'm so sorry for before, I like you a lot, Kenny,  _ please." _ Nick reached up trying to pull Kenny back to him. Adam leaned by the doorway watching his two boyfriends kiss and press their hips together as he slowly took his own shirt off. He cleared his throat loudly and men brought their attention to him. 

"Pants off, Nick hands and knees, baby." Adam commanded, setting both of them into motion. Kenny rolled off of Nick as they both undid their pants, tugging them off along with their underwear. Kenny pulled Nick into another kiss before letting Nick position himself facing Adam. 

Adam leisurely strolled over stopping in front of Nick. He beckoned Kenny with his finger, not breaking eye contact with Nick. Kenny crawled over until he was sitting beside Nick. Adam gripped his hair roughly and yanked his head back to kiss him. Nick watched with hungry eyes as Adam manhandled Kenny and shoved his tongue down his throat. 

Adam pulled back, hand still firmly in Kenny's hair. 

"Go settle behind Nick." He told him, placing a tender kiss to Kenny's forehead. Kenny crawled back and sat on his knees behind Nick, very much enjoying the view. Adam slowly undid his belt, Nick watching the movement impatiently. 

"Professor, my dick is getting cold." Nick complained and Kenny laughed behind his hand. Adam smiled and lifted Nick's face from under his chin. He placed a quick kiss to his lips before looking past him at Kenny. 

"Why don't you warm our baby up?" Kenny sat forward, placing one hand on Nick's hip and reaching the other one down to grasp Nick's erection. Nick immediately moaned at the contact and tried to fuck into Kenny's hand. 

Adam finally pulled his pants off and knelt on the bed in front of Nick. 

"I want you to suck me while Kenny fucks you, do you think you can do that?" Nick nodded, still fucking into Kenny's hand. Adam smiled and caressed Nick's cheek. "Okay, if you need to stop just tap me." Nick nodded again, opening his mouth. Adam chuckled at Nick's eagerness. 

"Not yet, wait until your ready to take both of us." 

Adam had Kenny get the lube and condom out so he can prep Nick. He kept his hand going on Nick's erection now releasing it to open up Nick. Kenny teased his entrance and Nick sat back on it. 

"So impatient, both of you." Kenny laughed as he held Nick's hip still and worked his finger in. 

"You take too long." Adam complained stroking himself slowly, Nick nodded again as he kept trying to fuck himself faster on Kenny's finger. 

"Just trying to be thorough." Kenny added another finger to try and appease them. Nick dropped to his elbows, arching his back and lifting his ass higher. Kenny's mouth watered as Nick pushed his hips back on his hand and made the prettiest noises. 

" _ Kenny, please."  _ Nick begged. Kenny removed his fingers to add more lube which Nick protested. Adam shushed him, bringing him up back to his hands so he could kiss Nick tenderly. Kenny rubbed a soothing hand into Nick's lower back and re-entered him. 

Nick cried out, breaking the kiss, as Kenny hit his prostate. 

"Kenny! Kenny! Ah!" Nick groaned. "Stop! Please Kenny, need you now!" He pleaded. Adam's hand stopped on himself as Kenny rolled on a condom. 

"Are you ready?" Adam asked as he positioned himself in front of Nick's mouth. 

"Yes,  _ please."  _ Nick opened his mouth pushing forward as Kenny lined himself and slowly pushed in. They all let out a moan almost simultaneously. 

" _ Baby."  _ Adam grunted. Kenny sat himself fully in using all his control to wait and not thrust back in hard. Nick worked on taking as much of Adam as he could, breathing heavily through his nose and letting his cheeks hollow. He swallowed hard around Adam who moaned loudly again. 

"Okay Nick?" Adam panted out. Nick raised a thumbs up and started to push back on Kenny. He took this as a go ahead to start moving. Kenny pulled out slowly and gripped Nick's hips as he pushed back in, head falling back. He set an even pace, hips not snapping too hard so he didn't jostle Nick. 

Adam held onto Nick's hair and bent down, peppering kisses along Nick's skin. Nick was sucking vigorously and sloppily, he took more of Adam into him, swirling his tongue around and swallowing hard around him. Adam groaned, Nick's name falling out of his mouth repeatedly. 

Nick pressed forward more until he had taken all of Adam into his mouth. He sucked, moaning around his erection, a few more times before it was starting to be too much. Nick brought his hand up, tapping Adam's hip as he started pulling off. Adam understood and shifted out of Nick's mouth. 

"Sorry." Nick gasped, trying to catch his breath. He fell back down on his elbows as Kenny started fucking him faster. 

"Don't be sorry." Adam kissed his forehead and returned his hand to his erection. Nick swatted Adam's hand out of the way and began pumping his dick quickly. 

Kenny absolutely lost control at this point fucking Nick aggressively causing Nick to jolt forward with every thrust. Nick's hand on Adam moving back and forth erratically. 

" _ Kenny!"  _ Nick shouted before spilling his release. Adam was close behind, fucking into Nick's hand, grunting. 

"Fuck close!" He yelled, gruffly. Nick closed his eyes before Adam was coming on his face. He licked around his mouth, tasting Adam, one of the sexiest things Adam had ever seen.

Kenny wrapped his arm around Nick and was pulling him into his chest. He licked and sucked at Nick's already marked neck and fucked into him a few more times before he was coming in him. Kenny placed a few more soft kisses to Nick's shoulders before he was laying him back down and pulling out. Nick curled himself in Adam's lap, not caring about his face covered in Adam's come. Adam stroked his hair gently.

Kenny smiled and rolled him over, licking some of the come off his face. 

"You did so good, baby." Kenny praised him. 

"Yeah?" Nick asked, eyes half closed. 

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "let us take care of you now." Nick nodded, energy drained as he lay there. Kenny got up getting a towel while Adam lifted him up so he could clear the dirty sheets. Kenny wiped him down from where he lay in Adam's arms. 

"I'm gonna lay you down on the couch okay?" Adam pressed another kiss to Nick's forehead. Nick nodded again and he was lowered down in the living room. Kenny helped Adam change the bedding, and soon they were picking Nick back up and carrying him to the bed. 

They pressed Nick in between them, cuddling him from both sides. Nick cracked his eyes open, looking at Kenny. 

"Thanks for letting me in." Nick whispered, eyes closing again. Kenny smiled. 

"Thank you for accepting me." Kenny brushed his hand along Nick's cheek. Adam smiled from Nick's other side, he would never have imagined he could have two people as wonderful as them. 

Nick grinned slightly as he fell asleep. 

  
  


"Dude why are you standing like that?" Matt asked. Team Umizoomi again in the background. 

"Must I explain this every time?" Nick asked, flat stare pointed at his brother. 

"Why does it have to be so rough?" Matt grimaced, already having fake gagged at the bruises all over Nick's neck. 

"Because that's how I like it." Matt went into a coughing fit. 

"I didn't need to know that!" 

"You literally asked you, idiot." Nick shook his head. 

"I don't know what's worse you being gross but happy or you being sad– actually never mind sad was worse because then I had to listen to you crank it, at least you leave to do stuff now." Nick opted for ignoring Matt.

Besides his brother, Nick really couldn't believe his luck. Everything seemed like it was falling apart for him, divorced with a stupid crush on his friend who had a boyfriend, he never would've guessed that man would turn out to be his angel. His light that brought him from his darkness. Nick couldn't believe how much he was falling for these two and he knew already that he didn't want to let them go. 

**Author's Note:**

> nick is a baby   
> i dont really have anything interesting to say  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
